gatefandomcom-20200214-history
GATE II ~Beyond the World~
'Gate II ~Beyond the World~ '(GATE II 〜世界を超えて〜 GATE II ~Sekai wo Koete~) is the opening theme of the second season of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! anime, it is first used from episode 13. The song is written and performed by Kishida Kyōdan & The Akeboshi Rockets. Lyrics |-|Japanese= いつだって正しさはやりきれないものだと思う 理性的な感情論なんて愚か者の夢だ しかし人は夢にしか生きられないんだ 何かを犠牲に得られるものが 誰かにとって掛け替えのないものだったとしたらいったい どうすればいいんだろう？ 多分そういう時に踏み出せることが 戦うってことさ 世界の果てで君が笑えるように この言葉がいつか風に消えるように 人に笑われたって今この時だけはかまわなくていい 好ましい未来なんてのは踏み出した先にしかない 望むかどうかは特にそれを得る条件ではない 願いの強さで変わるなら苦労はしないよね だけどさ　今ここにあるものが 大切なのも変わらないだろう 世界を超えて君と笑えるように この言葉がいつか忘れられるように まあうまくいかない事のほうが多いよね だけど今日くらいは何とかしてみるって決めたんだ 他人は特にこっちの幸せを願ったりはしていないけれどさ だからって悪い事ばかりじゃないだろう？ 多分そういう時に素直でいられたら 簡単なことさ 世界の果てで君が笑えるように この言葉がいつか風に消えるように さあそういうわけだからもういっそ覚悟を決めようぜ 好ましい未来なんてのは踏み出した先にしかない |-|Rōmaji= itsudatte tadashisa wa yarikirenai mono dato omou riseiteki na kanjouron nante orokamono no yume da shikashi hito wa yume ni shika ikirarenainda nanika o gisei ni erareru mono ga dareka ni totte kakegae no nai mono datta to shitara ittai dou sureba iindarou? tabun sou iu toki ni fumidaseru koto ga tatakau tte koto sa sekai no hate de kimi ga waraeru you ni kono kotoba ga itsuka kaze ni kieru you ni hito ni warawaretatte ima kono toki dake wa kamawanakute ii konomashii mirai nante nowa fumidashita saki ni shika nai nozomu ka dou ka wa toku ni sore o eru jouken dewa nai negai no tsuyosa de kawaru nara kurou wa shinai yone dakedo sa ima koko ni aru mono ga taisetsu nanomo kawaranai darou sekai o koete kimi to waraeru you ni kono kotoba ga itsuka wasurerareru you ni maa umaku ikanai koto no hou ga ooi yone dakedo kyou kurai wa nantoka shite miru tte kimetanda tanin wa toku ni kocchi no shiawase o negattari wa shiteinai keredo sa dakara tte warui koto bakari janai darou? tabun sou iu toki ni sunao de iraretara kantan na koto sa sekai no hate de kimi ga waraeru you ni kono kotoba ga itsuka kaze ni kieru you ni saa sou iu wake dakara mou isso kakugo o kimeyou ze konomashii mirai nante nowa fumidashita saki ni shika nai |-|English= I think that always doing the right thing is a bit too impossible; A logical argument based on sentiment is something only fools dream of, But people can only keep surviving amid dreams. Something sacrificed by one person, May be irreplaceable to another… If that’s so, then just what should we do? Those are probably the times when taking the next step, Means deciding to fight! So that you can keep smiling at the ends of the earth… Just as these words will someday fade into the wind… It doesn’t matter if someone might laugh – at this very moment, we needn’t mind! ‘Cause a desirable future can only be found beyond our next step! Whether we dare to dream or not isn’t really a prerequisite; If changes occurred based on the strength of our desires, we’d never have to struggle. But you know, what we have right here and now, Doesn’t become any less important! So that I can keep smiling with you in the next world… Just as these words will someday be forgotten… Yeah, more often than not, things don’t end up going well… But I’ve made up my mind to at least do something about it today! It’s not like others are really wishing for us to be happy, But that doesn’t necessarily mean we’re doing anything wrong, right? If we can remain honest at times like that, I’m sure things are ultimately pretty simple! So that you can keep smiling at the ends of the earth… Just as these words will someday fade into the wind… That pretty much sums it up, so c’mon and make up your mind! ‘Cause a desirable future can only be found beyond our next step! Gallery GATE II 〜世界を超えて〜.jpg|Alternative cover. Videos Navigation Category:Music